1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a display apparatus and a display method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus switchable between different modes and a display method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Information and communication technology (ICT) industry has become today's mainstream industry, and since the display serves as a communication interface between man and information, development of the display is very important. The display industry has been developed in response to demands for small size, light weight as well as high resolution. According to those demands, organic electroluminescent devices are attracting attention as the most practical technology.
A transparent organic light emitting diode (TOLED) display is characterized by self-luminance, wide view angle, fast response speed, low operation voltage, low temperature operation, high photo-voltaic efficiency, and so on. In general, the TOLED display has a stack structure composed of a TOLED layer and a transparent thin film transistor (TFT) layer. The TOLED layer is controlled by the transparent TFT layer on light emitting.
The conventional TOLED display may show its backside simultaneously, and such a characteristic may be considered as an advantage of the conventional TOLED display. However, such a characteristic may sometimes decrease visibility or serve as a disturbance because the background can be seen.